wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Malachite/@comment-2601:1C2:700:18EF:145D:73D3:9807:7517-20190427010054
"Get your tie and go, Chitty Chitty Bang Bang," Treehopper shouted. "I need to pick up Tau in ten minutes." "Ok, ok, ok!" Malachite panted, jumping into Treehopper's dark green car. "I still don't understand why Cinnabar made us go on a double date already. I mean, it's only been three weeks for the both of us---and you and Tau aren't technically official yet." "I don't understand her, either, but I'm kind of glad," he admitted, starting the car. "This way, we can surprise the girls with the fact that we already know each other." "I think they already know that," Malachite reminded him. "And you are not bringing up the fact that your grandma is my godmother. It's way too weird." Treehopper grinned. "Especially since you're my goduncle." "Godcousin." (Pov switch) "You have a what?" Cadelle barked. "AboyfriendnamedMalachitehe'sreallyniceandhasgoodgradesandthereheisnow!" Katydid said in a rush as the doorbell rang. She threw it open to reveal Malachite in an orange-with-black-spots dress shirt and a red tie. "Hey, Katy," he said, smiling warmly. "Is it safe to come in?" She winced. "Maybe not---" Cadelle gave him the evil eye. "What are you planning to do after college?" Malachite frowned slightly. "Well, I want to be a librarian, but if that doesn't work out, I might work as a secretary." "A secretary or libarian?" Katyidid's father questioned. "Really? Because Katy is studying to be a lawyer, at Harvard, so---" "Mum, Dad, stop it," Katydid groaned. "We've got to head out." A few minutes later, the four of them---Tau, Treehopper, Malachite, and Katydid---were zooming down the road, singing along to "Boulevard of Broken Dreams." They were all in dress-casual clothing, indicating that the spot that Tau had picked out was fancy, but not over-the-top. "Where exactly are we headed?" Malachite asked. "Rootworm's Ballroom. It's not as formal as it sounds, but it's the most happening place right now," Tau told him. "Treehopper's mother got us in." "For someone who works as a drama teacher and a mall owner, she's annoyingly rich," Treehopper explained. "It's borderline obnoxious sometimes, but it gets us places." They slowed to a stop in front of a classy hotel with an annex that lead to Rootworm's. After getting Tau back into her wheelchair, they walked in. "Hi! Gem, party of four," Treehopper said to the person at check-in. They looked up from the sign-in book and did a small double take when they saw Tau. Katydid resisted the urge to snap at them. "Go right in," the check-in person told them. "You're seated at the table next to the biggest window." "Thanks," Malachite called as they made a beeline for the table. It had a pretty good view of the river and Queen Cochineal's palace on the other side. The setting sun made a beautiful picture, lighting up the roof of the palace like it was made out of gold. "Not as formal as it sounds, huh?" Katydid teased Tau. "This seems pretty formal to me." "Hey, the fancier, the better, right?" Malachite said, smiling. "Means we can have a good time." "Plus, it's more romantic," Treehopper added. Tau elbowed him. ------- Here's part three! There may or may not be various time skips in the next few chapters, since I want to get to the climax as soon as I can. Hope you liked this one! ---Starry the NightWIng